This disclosure relates to semiconductor devices and methods of making the same. More particularly, the disclosed subject matter relates to a method for making a device comprising embedded flash memory, and the resulting device.
As complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) devices are scaled to smaller sizes, new materials and concepts are being considered to meet advanced performance targets. CMOS technology includes N-type metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) and P-type metal oxide semiconductor (PMOS). For example, a metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) is a transistor used for amplifying or switching electronic signals. One aspect of high performance in NMOS and PMOS MOSFETS, and various other devices, is device switching frequency. Contacts are made to the gate electrodes, and to both the source and drain regions, of the transistors.
A microcomputer is a semiconductor device including a flash memory and/or a logic circuit such as central processing unit (CPU), and generally has a structure having many metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistors formed on a semiconductor substrate.